


Not so Sneaky

by DovahCourts



Series: Dovah's Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Premise: A puppy follows Castiel home, and Castiel can't bear to part with it. Castiel brings the puppy inside and tries to hide it from Adam.Bonus: Royalty AUFluffgen Kogami





	Not so Sneaky

Castiel walked on the pavement, shifting his sunhat to cover his face so the paparazzi doesn't try and sneak any photos of him. He heard a small putter patter of feet following him. He turned around and a small puppy was following him.

He picks her up and places her down under a shady tree, and goes to leave... but the puppy is too cute to part with, and she seems friendly.

He thinks... should he take her home? Yes. So he picks up the puppy once again and walks off with her, she doesn't have a name tag, or a chip so she must be a stray. Speaking of which, maybe it's time to go to the vet.

++++

"Alright-- oh! What do you need?" the lady asked a bit surprised, Castiel said: "I found a stray puppy and she might need to get shots." the lady nodded and opened the door. "Right this way sir!"

Castiel followed the lady through the door while holding the pup who just laid there, resting in his arms, groaning. The vet opened the door to the room, where he got in and set the dog down on the table.

She grabbed the syringe and immedietly the pup started to growl, so the vet placed a towel over the pup's head so she would calm down. By the time the syringe pricked through the skin, the dog snarled and barked loudly. "Calm down!" Castiel ushered, but alas, the pup did not calm down and was like that until the procedure was over.

++++

"Thank you for your visit!" the lady said, waving goodbye to Castiel, he waved back to and walked home with the grumpy puppy he named 'Koifish' and now he was gonna see what breed she is. She has the dark-brown colors of a Bullmastiff but almost had the build of a Greyhound pup. Ears are pointy as well.

By the time Castiel got home, he hid Koifish under his jacket and walked in. He had to make sure Adam wasn't home. Thank God he wansn't, Castiel took this as a chance to rush to their room and grab the Dog DNA Test kit he had been hiding.

He took Koifish down and set up the kit, "I'm gonna find out what you are," he whispered.

++++

Castiel had sent Koifish's DNA and began to wait for the results, he heard the door open. In a moment of panic, Castiel grabbed Koifish and placed her in his closet. Then jumped on the bed.

"Heya, Cass!" Adam said, placing down his bag. "Hey uh-- why is there a Dog DNA Test kit?" asked Adam, Castiel hitched his breath. _Dammit! I forgot to hide that!_  he scolded himself. "Uhh— no reason..."

"Alright then... hey, you oughta get changed for tonight, we've been invited to this 'big party' apparently. I don't know how much I gotta tell these people, we are not party-people." Adam complained as he undressed out of his old clothes and grabbed some new ones

"A-alright then Adam!" Castiel said, mentally holding a thumbs up.

 _That was a close one._  Castiel huffed, he glanced back to the closet. _Guess I'm taking her to the party with me then._  and began to undress himself.

\----

Adam shifted his gaze towards Castiel, who was grabbing some new clothes.

 _He's hiding something.. but what?_  he thought, he adjusted his bow tie and was about to head out until he saw that Castiel had tied on his necktie the wrong way. He got it inside out, Adam sighed and smirked walking towards Castiel to fix the tie. "Got it inside out again,"

"Yeah.. that happens.."

++++

There was a crowd of people, food being served and much more. Castiel sat down on a table, where infront of him was some cooked salmon. _Gonna hope that cooked salmon is dog friendly._  he thought as he tore off a piece of salmon, taking away the bones in fear Koifish might choke.

He sneakily stretched his hand down to his purs-- bag where Koifish was. He felt her teeth nibble against his fingers as she ate the piece of salmon.

"So Castiel, how was your day?" Amara said as she waved the fork that was protuding through a salmon. "G-good!" he replied, fiddling with his utensils. He felt as if all eyes were on him, as if they know he brought a dog in here.

He nervously poured some wine and took a sip from his cup.

"Good? Darlin' there's got to me more than just _good_." Ruby laughed out, almost choking on her wine. "By good— I mean that I have gone to the park today— without the paparazzi crowding me."

"The paparazzi is everything, helps with fame." Amara spoke out, as if she was offended. "S-sorry, it's just that I don't do well with people following my every move and chasing me down _just_  to get pictures."

"You'll get used to it, Dear.."

++++

The next morning, Castiel woke up to Adam tapping his foot, holding... the results of Koifish's test..

"Castiel, care to explain?"

"I-- uh... I may have been, hiding a.." Castiel uttered, then he mumbled "puppy from you.." Adam laughed at that, which caused Castiel to be shocked. "I knew you were hiding something, Cass. I just never thought it would be a puppy! So where is it?"

"In my closet."

"Yeah, we might need to get a dog bed." 

Castiel grabbed the results from Adam, who was opening the closet door to find Koifish sleeping, and Castiel was a bit shocked at the 4% wolf part... hopefully owning Wolfdogs is legal. "Let's see umm. 4% wolf, 34% Greyhound, 12% Husky and 50% Akita.. huh.. she isn't _that_  fluffy, nor stubby. She has long legs like a Greyhound."

Adam chuckled, "I really should've taught you dog genetics, Cass." as he patted the now awake Koifish on the head. "What's her name anyways?

"Koifish."

"Koifish? Really?"


End file.
